Fight for Hermione
by theslytherinprincess23
Summary: What would have happened between Ron and Hermione if the two would have been fighting in the midst of the big battle?
1. Losing Hermione

**I don't own Harry Potter but if I did, Lupin and Fred wouldn't have died.**

**Fight for Hermione**

**What would have happened between Ron and Hermione if the two would have been fighting in the midst of the big battle?**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all wondering around the school grounds at Hogwarts trying to find different people and to help with the fighting.

"Harry, who are we looking for?" Ron asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We are looking for Lupin!" Hermione yelled at Ron.

"Why are you so mad? What did I do?"

"Shut up and just look!" Harry yelled at the two.

"Fine!" Ron turned from Hermione and looked out in the crowd.

"You three should be inside. Draco Melfoy just went inside," a voice said from behind Harry.

"Remus, we were looking for you."

"I know. Now go inside."

"Ok, Tonks is looking for you."

"Fine, just go!"

Harry led the three through the front doors and up the grand staircase. When they almost reached the top, Hermione tripped. Ron reached out to help her but retracted his hand after a bit of thought. He stepped over her and continued up with Harry.

"Fine, I don't need either of you anyways!" Hermione yelled at them. She turned around and headed back outside.

Harry found Draco in the astrology tower staircase. Draco was fighting some of the members of Dumbledore's Army.

"Hey Melfoy. Do us all a favor and stop fighting. You never were much of a fighter," Ron snarled.

"Where is your mud blood girl friend, Weasley? She finally realize she was never meant to be a witch or die?"

"Shut up Melfoy!"

"Poor Weasley, you've lost the mud blood."

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled. Draco's wand landed in Harry's hand.

"Poor Melfoy, he's lost his wand," Ron laughed.

Harry and Ron ran up the rest of the stairs to find the damage upstairs.

"When did we lose Hermione?"

"The Grand Stair Case. She tripped and snapped at me. I left her there."

"You two need to stop fighting. If any of the Death Eaters of Voldemort find out, they'll use it to their advantage. Wait 'til we've won before hating each other."

"I can't promise anything."

On the way back down, the boys found Melfoy fighting using his fists.

"Oh save it, Melfoy. Here let's put you out of your misery." Harry went and punched Draco in the face. Melfoy fell to the ground and he was unconscious.

"There, now all of us need to go down to finish this fight."


	2. Leaving and Hating Ron

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Hermione fought her way back to where they had seen Lupin. She looked around and finally found him and Tonks.

"Hermione, what are you doing out here along?"

"Ron is a…"

"You three need to stick together. That was part of the plan."

"I know Lupin but I hate Ron."

"Haven't you always had a bug with him?" Tonks asked.

"Yes but why are you here?"

"I can't let you guys have all the fun." Just then Hermione heard someone call her name.

"Go find Ron and Harry. They need you."

Hermione ran back into the fight and toward the person that called for her.

"Hermione?" Ron called.

"What do you want? Where is Harry?"

"Harry died. He went toward the woods and some one killed him."

"How could you not protect him? He was your best friend!" Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed it at Ron.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron went flying backwards. He landed against a tree.

"Windgardium leveosa!" Hermione lifted Ron into the air. She started to throw him toward another tree when she noticed that Harry and Voldemort started to duke it out.

"I thought you said he was dead!" Hermione finished throwing him and then ran to see Harry finish off Voldemort.

After the battle, every person fighting for the good side came and congratulated Harry.

"Nice job, Harry."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with all that for so long."

"It's finally over. You can be at peace, the Chosen One."

"You truly are the boy who lived."

"Sirius would be proud of you, Harry. Lily and James would be too," Lupin said patting him on the back.

"Thanks Remus, but where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Last I heard, they were fighting, more or less, Hermione was fighting Ron over by the forest," Tonks explained.

"Thanks Tonks and Remus, go back to Grimmauld Place, I'll meet you two there soon."

"Ok Harry. We'll round up the remaining Weasley's and go."

"Bye." Harry ran to the forest and found Ron knocked out below the Whomping Willow.

"Ron, Ron!"

"What, what?"

"Are you ok?"

"Where am I?"

"At Hogwarts, just outside the Forbidden Forest."

"Where's Hermione?"

"I was going to ask you that. What happened that ticked her off?"

"First, me leaving in the forest, I think. Next, the Lavender thing. Thirdly, my abandoning her on the stairs and lastly, following through on my promise to you, and telling her you had died."

"Wow. Are you sure that your hating her cat and the Scabbers thing, aren't included?"

"Oops, I forgot those."

"Are you mad at her?"

"Other then the fact that I probably have several broken bones and a broken heart, nope. I'm in love with her but I guess my love isn't worth enough or count for anything." "Ron, its Hermione. She'll come around. Besides, she has adored you for years."

"Really?"

"Ah, dah!"

"Thanks Harry. That really helps."

"Since Hermione isn't going to want to talk to you, can you go back to Grimmauld Place?"

"Sure, I wish I could help you find her.'

"I know, I know. Oh, tell Ginny that I'll be home soon."

"Of course."

"Thanks." Harry turned around and headed back through the corpses and wandering people. He headed straight for Hermione's favorite spot, the Gryffindor Common Room chairs next to the fire.

"Hermione, are you ok?"

"No, I tried to kill my best friend. I can't believe you came to find me."

"I came because I care. You are my best friend and I don't believe Dumbledore said to split ways. He told us to stick together. We might have our differences but in the end we are still best friends and will stick together."

"But I don't think I can. If it were just you, sure, but since Ron is there, no way!"

"Hermione, he loves you. I know that deep inside of you, you love him too."

"Not anymore. He has made me so mad and I can't deal with his, his attitude. Yeah that's it, his attitude."

"Hermione, why are you mad at him?"

"His attitude about the whole thing. Leaving in the woods, then thinking he could just waltz back into my heart like that. No way! I just don't want to deal with it anymore."

"Please try to deal. Ron isn't mad at you and he wants to help you find peace again. We haven't had that for a long time."

"Yes but he wasn't there for me when I was fighting to save you. He wasn't there when we saved Sirius and Buckbeak. He wasn't there for you or me when you competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He was just a dumb bloat who thought I would just go to the ball with him!

Then gosh for bid, our sixth year."

"I understand, Hermione but I think that you should come back to Grimmauld Place with me. Molly would be so worried about you."

"I know, I just don't think I can deal seeing him."

"You have to get over it."

"I'll go back and pack. I am going to Australia to bring back my parents."

"Yes, how are they?"

"I don't know. I need find them."

"Fine but at least let me know that you're safe, write me."

"Of course." Hermione followed Harry out of the common room and out of Hogwarts.


	3. Getting Hermione Back

Dear Harry,

I've arrived in Sydney, Australia. It took me awhile to get over my fear of flying but I'm here now.

I sent my parents to Waterbury. I'll probably be there in a weeks' time.

I'll contact you later,

Hermione Granger

P.S. How is Ron doing?

Dear Harry,

They left Waterbury for a trip out into the "Outback." It will be days before I find them. The Outback is HUGE!

I asked you about Ron because I hurt him. I just wanted to know if he's better yet. He was my friend too.

Well, I hope all is well with everyone. Please tell Lupin and Tonks congrats! What's the kid's name? I never had the chance to ask them.

I miss you,

Hermione Granger

Dear Harry,

I found them! Well actually they found me. I was wondering around this little village in the Outback and they bumped into me.

Tell Lupin the name Teddy James is a wonderful name!

Hermione Granger

P.S. How are all the Weasley's?

Dear Harry,

I miss you all but I think that I will stay with my parents for awhile. They need me.

Oh, thanks for the update on them. It's nice to know that George is doing okay since he lost Fred. It's good to know that you all are doing well.

Hermione Granger

Dear Harry and Ginny Potter,

Congrats! I wish I could have been there. I bet it was wonderful!

Can you send my best to everyone? I can't write much!

Hermione

Dear Harry,

I 'm sorry to say but I won't be back ever! My parents were killed in a car crash and I don't think I could come back. Bye Harry.

Hermione Granger

Harry was sitting at his desk with all of Hermione's letters spread out over it. He had re-read all of them in the past few weeks but he still had no plan on how to bring Hermione home.

"Honey, we've no clue where she is and we can't find her with the clock. You've got to come and settle. This room hasn't seen you leave in weeks. My mother is so worried, Ron has gone missing, and Lupin is becoming sick. You need to come down stairs."

"Ginny, did you say that Ron's gone missing? When did he leave?"

"We noticed two days ago."

"When I received the last letter."

"Yes, and the clock doesn't show his place."

"Not good. I'll have a look." The two walked down stairs together. Then they walked into the dining room and found Molly and Arthur.

"Harry! Oh, thank goodness. The clock said he's in Hogsmeade."

"The cave!"

Ron ran through Hogsmeade to the cave that provided shelter to Sirius and Buckbeak during their run from Azkaban.

He arrived and finally slowed down. Just as he expected, there was newspapers everywhere and a camp set up. Evidence of Hermione was everywhere.

"'Mione?" Ron asked. He noticed a shift in the shadows and a female stepped out into the light.

"'Mione!" Ron took a step toward her but she stepped back.

"How'd you find me?" the woman asked. Hermione had developed a rough Australian accent and she sounded as if she had been without water for days. Her usually thin figure was even thinner and her beautiful brownish blond hair was matted.

"I just guessed. What happened to you?" Ron tried to walk to her again. This time she fell to the ground and hugged her knees. It was obvious that she was crying. He ran over and sat next to her. She fell into his lap.

"After my parents died, I came here. I knew that it had served Sirius well and that it was perfect for me. The longer I was here, the worse, my already sick body became."

"I'm really sorry about your parents."

"Please, just don't talk. Hold me close to you."

"Okay." Ron held her fragile body to his chest until he felt another person appear. Hermione felt it too and tried to rise to her feet.

"No! Just stay back." Ron pulled his wand and walked to the front of the cave.

"Show yourself!" Ron yelled. A person stepped from behind a rock.

"_Expelliermus_!" Ron yelled. The person's wand flew and landed at Ron's feet. The person pulled the cloak off his head, it was Harry.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Why are you wearing that?"

"Because I didn't know if it was really you here and I don't want to be seen."

"Yes, well 'Mione is here too."

"Good, let's take her home." Harry walked over and grabbed his wand. The two walked in and found Hermione huddled in a corner.

"Harry!" Hermione tried to stand. Ron went over and helped her up. Before going over to Harry she turned to Ron.

"I'm sorry for being mad at you." She kissed his cheek and then turned to Harry. She hugged him and then went back to Ron.

"Can I come back with you?" She asked him.

"Of course, why do you think I'm here?"

"Let's go home."


	4. Getting Married

"'Mione?" Ron asked. It's three years later and Hermione is finally back to her old self. Ron and she have been together since she came back and he's cared for her very well.

"Yes Ronald?"

"It's been nice to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Ron," Hermione giggled, "What is it?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Ron, that's not what I was expecting you to say."

"So is that a no?"

"Oh Ron! Are you really that dense? I love you and I would do anything for you. If that means making you my lawfully wedded husband, then yes Ron. I will marry you."

"Really?"

"Yes! You mean the world to me and I want to be only yours." Ron pulled a ring from his pocket and slipped it on her finger.

"It's beautiful!"

"Take good care of it, please. It belonged to my great grandmother."

"It's the most precious thing that anyone has ever given me. I'll protect it with my life."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, do you take Hermione Jean Granger as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you take Ronald Bilius Wealsey as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Molly was crying in the front pew. Arthur's eyes were watering, Harry and Ginny were grinning, the Lupin family were all smiling, and George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were all laughing.

"They're finally married!"


End file.
